


Daddy's Home

by KaeCooks



Series: Plans and Promises [8]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Casett, Family, Fluff, Gen, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks
Summary: A little domestic fluff for you. =)October 2025.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Plans and Promises [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Daddy's Home

"Daddy, Daddy!" Kate exclaimed from the living room, running at her father as soon as he was in the door.

"Hey, Katydid," Matt responded, kneeling and enveloping his daughter in a giant bear hug.

"I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too. Were you good for Mommy?"

The three-year-old pulled backward and nodded enthusiastically. "We maked cookies and guess what?!"

"What?"

"Mommy letted me put in da choclat chips!"

"Did she?"

His little girl nodded vigorously. At the same time, her almost-two-year-old brother ran unsteadily toward the pair with an excited cry of "Dada!"

"Archer, buddy!" Matt chuckled, catching the little boy as he tripped over his tiny feet and fell into his father's arms.

"Ahcha was good for Mommy too," Kate volunteered, "but Mommy didn't let him do the choclat chips cuz he too little."

Matt smiled at his kids, unwrapping one arm from his little boy to tousle his daughter's hair. "Where is Mommy?"

"Fee' Awa," Archer said.

Simultaneously, Kate replied, "She feedin' Zawa."

Matt wrapped both of his kids in a hug, thanking them each in turn and placing a kiss on each of their heads. "Should we go find her?"

The kids smiled and nodded. Kate grabbed Archer's hand, pulling him along as the two lead the way back into the kitchen. "Mommy, Mommy! Daddy's home!" Kate cheered.

Sylvie looked up from feeding baby Zara, aiming a tired smile at her husband.

"Hello, love," Matt whispered, leaning in to kiss her.

"Hi," she sighed against his lips, returning his kiss.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, Dada - Hungee!" Archer answered for her.

"Well! My poor, starving children!" Matt exclaimed in a silly voice, sharing a smile with his wife as the kids dissolved in a fit of giggles. After a moment he asked, "Should Daddy make some pancakes?"

"Pancakes!"

"An-yay!"

"Who wants to help Daddy mix them?"

"Me, me!" both kids shouted.

Sylvie winced at the loudness in such a small space, ready to reprimand them, but Matt beat her to it, freezing and holding his hands up as if to say 'stop.'

The kids froze too and Matt leaned in, whispering, "Remember though, we have to use our inside voices."

Kate gasped, covering her mouth with her hands and Archer giggled.

"Now, let's try this again," Matt whispered. "Who wants to help me?"

Kate, one hand still over her mouth, shot her hand in the air. Archer, still giggling, merely toddled toward his father.

"Much better," Matt complimented, now in a normal volume, "and raising your hand is very good practice for school next year, Kate. Good job."

Kate beamed. "Tanks, Daddy!"

Matt feigned a surprised gasp, "And good manners to boot! My, you're becoming such a big girl!"

Kate's smile spread from ear to ear. Archer, though, hadn't forgotten their original purpose. "Dada an-yay," he said, tugging on Matt's pant leg.

"Alright, buddy," Matt said with a smile. "Let's go make some pancakes."

Sylvie burped cleaned up Zara once she'd gotten her fill of milk, watching her husband as he guided Kate and Archer's hands, helping them measure all the ingredients and dump them into a bowl.

"Okay, now stand back," Matt said, pulling out the electric mixer with a dramatic flourish. "It's about to get messy in here!"

The kids stepped back by Sylvie, watching their father closely as he started preheating the griddle and mixed up the pancake batter.

"I have bunny cakes pweeze?" Kate asked when he'd finished mixing.

"I wan' beh," Archer said.

Sylvie gently nudged her son. "What do you say?" she asked expectantly.

"Pwee?"

"Very good, thank you," Sylvie affirmed.

Matt smiled at his family. "And for you, my love?"

"Chef's choice," she replied. Then, turning her attention to the kids, "Come on, kiddos, let's get you out of your PJ's so we can eat our pancakes when Daddy's done."

Matt smiled his thanks at her. It was much easier cooking when one didn't have to worry about small hands going places they shouldn't. With the now-empty kitchen, he set about making rabbit, bear, and heart-shaped pancakes, plating each up and smearing peanut butter over them as they finished. On Kate's and Sylvie's, he topped the peanut butter with banana slices. Sylvie also got some strawberries For Archer, he smeared some jelly on top. For himself, he just had some strawberries on the side.

After breakfast, Sylvie took the dishes while Matt cleaned up the kids and helped them out of their respective booster seats. Watching his wife from the corner of his eye, Matt could tell how exhausted she was. She must have had a rough night.

"Hey Caseys," he said in a stage whisper, "Who wants to go on a special park trip with just Daddy?"

"Me, me!" The kids chorused before Kate leaned in, not quite whispering "Lizzie come?"

"Hmm, we'll have to ask Uncle Kelly and Auntie Stella, but it's okay with me."

"Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"What are you three planning?" Sylvie asked suspiciously, finally stepping in. She, of course, had heard the entire exchange.

"Nothing!" Kate quickly answered.

"We were just, uh, going to the living room, right kids?"

"Yeah!" Kate said, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him toward the living room.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Matt outstretched his arms and Sylvie melted into his embrace. He held her tight and whispered against her hair, "You look like you could use a break."

She nodded against him. "Between the baby and Kate being sad because she missed you, I only slept a couple hours."

"Do you want me to take Zara with us?"

"How long were you thinking of taking them?"

Matt shrugged. "However long you need. You just had them for the last 24."

Sylvie thought for a moment. "I'll keep Zara here. Then you can take the other two for lunch if you want to."

"Okay," he replied. "Enjoy yourself. Call if you need anything."

Sylvie squeezed her husband, tilting her head up for a kiss. "Thank you, Matt."

"Anything for the love of my life," he responded, giving her one last kiss before letting go. "I'll text you on our way home."


End file.
